1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector with a housing having a plurality of contact chambers arranged in at least one row with contacts in the contact chambers and with a hinged flap having projections which extend into the contact chambers in a locking position of the flap to secure the contacts therein which is also suited for flat foil conductors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
GB 1525046 discloses an electrical connector with three contact chambers arranged in a row in a housing with contacts therein and a hinged flap with projections. The projections extend into the contact chambers in a locking position of the flap to secure the contacts therein where the hinged flap is connected to the housing via a film hinge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,402 discloses a contact and an electrical connector for flat foil conductors. The electrical connector includes a housing with nine electric contacts arranged in a row, the contacts being suitable for connection to the conductors of a foil and for engaging a mating contact. The housing includes a flap which is hinged to the housing via a film hinge and which can be connected in a locked manner to the housing in a locking position. The flap serves to protect the connections between the contacts and the flat foil conductors. Additional securing of the contacts in the contact chambers is not effected by the hinged flap. Further strain relief on the connector is also not provided.
It is known from EP 866 520 to position flat foil conductors by pins on the housing and corresponding openings in the flat foil conductors and thus also to provide strain relief.